KilarixSeiji
by HirotoEtMoi56
Summary: Kilari et Seiji se sont disputé avec Hiroto. Après les cours, Seiji et Kilari passèrent un moment ensemble. Mais quand il était enfin bien, un orage éclate...


KilarixSeiji

Le réveil de Kilari sonne, Kilari a beaucoup de mal à se lever.

Na-san la motivant un peu.

Na ! Na ! (Allez ! Debout Kilari, ou tu vas être encore en retard !)

- Hmm... Oh une montagne de crêpe, merci Seiji... dit Kilari en rêvassant.

- NA ! (KILARI ! LEVE-TOI) miaula Na-san.

- HEIN ? QUOI ? OH, NON JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD !crie Kilari.

Elle s'habille, mange à toute vitesse, et partie en courant en direction du collège. Quand elle arrive, elle aperçue devant le collège Hiroto ainsi que son très chèr Seiji !

Ah ! Bah enfin la petite cruche est arrivé ! HAHAHAHAHA ! se moque Hiroto.

- Salut Kilari ! Dit Seiji avec un beau sourir.

- SALUT SEIJI ! Et toi Hiroto ARRÊTE avec tes « cruches » car je n'en suis pas UNE ! répondit Kilari.

- Nan ! A peine ! HAHA ! rie t-il.

- Méchant ! répondit Kilari.

- Hiroto, calme-toi ! Pourquoi la traite-tu de cette manière ? dit Seiji en s'adressant à Hiroto.

- Parce que s'en est une ! répondit Hiroto surpris.

- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Hiroto arrête d'être aussi méchant avec moi ! s'exclame Kilari en commençant à pleurer.

Kilari partit aussitôt.

KILARI ?! crie Seiji.

- Merde... Je n'aurais pas dû insister à ce point... Au point de la faire pleurer... soupire Hiroto.

- Tu aurais dû être plus gentil avec elle ! Tu as dépassé les bornes, là Hiroto tu exagère ! dit le blond avec un ton assez élevé.

- OH ! C'EST BON ! Monsieur donneur de leçon, je dis se qui me plaît ! répondit le brun énervé.

- Tu as été super dur avec elle ! Je vais là rejoindre !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Casse-toi ! s'énerve Hiroto.

Seiji partit en direction de Kilari, puis lui dit.

Je... Je suis désolé... Pour se que t'a dit Hiroto... Tu n'es pas une

« cruche », il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça !

- Merci Seiji... répondu Kilari encore déprimée.

Seiji prit alors Kilari dans ses bras, en la serrant très fort.

Kilari... Je serai toujours là pour toi... dit Seiji en rougissant un peu.

- M-Merci Seiji... Tu sais... J'aimerai que l'on se voit après les cours tout les deux... Tu veux bien ? demande Kilari toute timide et toute rouge.

- O-Ok, mais direct après les cours ? demande Seiji.

- Oui ! répondit t-elle.

- Ok ! Allez ! Ça a sonné, on va se ranger ?!

- Oui allons-y ! répondu Kilari.

Après les cours, ils n'adressèrent pas la parole à Hiroto, et sortirent du collège.

Bon, on va où ? demande Kilari à Seiji.

- Hm... Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux !

- Euh... Viens ! On va par-là ! indique Kilari.

- Okay ! répondit Seiji.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc.

Waw ! Ce petit parc est calme, j'adore ! L'endroit parfait ! dit Kilari heureuse.

- Oui, tu viens on va s'asseoir sur le banc là-bas ? propose Seiji.

- Oh, oui ! répondit Kilari.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc, il faisait sombre mais c'était agréable.

Soudain, Kilari commença.

Seiji... Il faut que je te dise... Je... Je... T'... Aime !

- ...C'est... VRAI ?! s'écrie Seiji.

- O-Oui...

- M-M-Moi... Aussi ! Je t'-t'aime, Kilari. répondit Seiji qui avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Seiji se penche vers Kilari, ferme les yeux et l'embrasse... Ce baiser était unique, ce moment était magique.

Je t'aime Seiji, je veux être toujours à tes côtés.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Kilari !

Mais tout à coup un orage éclate, et la pluie tombe rapidement comme un torrent.

Oh ! Non un orage, on va être trempé, en plus j'ai peur des orages ! dit Kilari pas du tout rassurée.

Kilari se réfugie dans les bras de Seiji.

Ki-Kilari ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un endroit pour la nuit, où nous serons protégé de cet orage ! dit Seiji en serrant contre-lui Kilari.

Ils marchèrent collé l'un contre l'autre, Seiji avait prêté sa veste à Kilari car elle avait froid... Soudain, ils aperçurent un hôtel, qui avait l'air sympathique, bien accueillant et pas trop cher. Ils entrèrent.

Bonsoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande l'hôtesse bien poliment.

- Bonsoir, nous aimerions deux chambres pour une seul nuit. Auriez-vous la amabilité de nous accueillir, seulement pour une nuit, s'il vous plaît ? demande Seiji poliment.

- Je regrette, mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chambre. répondu l'hôtesse, un peu angoissée.

- Bon, on fera avec ! Combien cela coûte ?

- Pour une nuit ? Cela fait cinquante euro, s'il vous plaît ! répondit de nouveau l'hôtesse.

- Ok, acceptez-vous la carte bleu ? demande Seiji.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci bien. Quel est le numéros de la chambre ? demande Seiji une fois de plus.

- La chambre cinquante-six ! Voici vos clef ! Passez une bonne nuit, les jeunes ! salue l'hôtesse.

- Merci beaucoup, vous de même. saluèrent Seiji et Kilari.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre cinquante-six.

On va devoir dormir ensemble ? demande Kilari toute rouge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai sur le canapé ! répondu Seiji gênait.

- Mais non, tu peux dormir avec moi, mon cœur ! répondu Kilari.

- Merci, mais n'oublie pas que je suis un garçon, pas t'a meilleur ami !

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Je t'aime ! répondit t-elle.

- Ok, bah alors merci ma tendre Kilari ! dit Seiji en embrassant Kilari.

- Allez, je vais me changer. dit Kilari.

Et elle partit se changer, elle prit trente minutes.

Seiji était tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de dormir avec Kilari !

Quand Kilari fut sortie de la salle de bain, ils allèrent se couché. Et ils passèrent une excellente soirée !

Fin.

HirotoEtMoi56.


End file.
